¿Celoso yo?
by minasuka-chan
Summary: LeoxPika .:. Han pasado tres años y Leorio y Kurapika siguen siendo amigos. Un día llega uno con una novia ¿podría esto ocasionar celos en el más joven, descubriendo lo que realmente siente? Último capítulo up!
1. Maldita Shainy

Vuelví!! Seeeh XD; nuevamente con un fic... pero no sé qué me dio, que no es un GonxKillua..., sino un LeoxPika o.o. Buen... ojalá guste n.n; porque va dedicado!! Siii!! Pa mi hermANO trillANO Kita!! Que se va... el norte se va al sur, donde sé que no morirá de frio n.n!

Ya mejor paro de decir sandeces, que sino me linchan!! (q significa eso? O.o?), así que vayamos con el fic:

**_Disclaimer: _**esta es la parte donde arruino los sueños de todas las fanáticas... oigan! Nada de HxH nos pertenece... ni siquiera a mí, y son eso les digo todo T.T!!

**¿Celoso yo?**

Era feliz. Al menos antes de esa noche. No había nada que pudiese molestarle; vivía con una persona a quien realmente estimaba, y tenía muy buenos amigos. Pero ella había llegado, ella había acabado con aquella paz con la que él vivía.

Hacía ya un mes que Leorio la había mencionado por primera vez, luego de una noche en la que, como otras tantas, salía para relajarse. El estudio para ser doctor era realmente agotador.

'Una chica encantadora' había dicho, 'realmente te agradaría, Kurapika, deberías conocerla'. ¿Agradarle? La odiaba, de eso estaba seguro; de lo que no estaba tan seguro, era la razón. Después de todo, Leorio siempre conocía chicas así, pero nunca antes habían durado más de una semana. Esta era diferente.

Desde la noche en que la conoció, Leorio no había dejado de hablar de ella; de lo bonita, inteligente, agradable y sensual que era. ¿Por qué, demonios, tuvo ella que entrar en su vida? Los dos eran muy felices sin tener que conocerla, compartían un departamento como dos buenos amigos, y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo, juntos. No la necesitaban, eran felices.

Hacía un par de horas había llegado Leorio de una cita con ella. Traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y manchas de labial de mujer en el cuello se la camisa.

Prepárate para una muy buena noticia, amigo – le había dicho al joven kuruta, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro junto a la ventana – pues... ¡ya tengo novia! -.

Y, luego de decir eso, se dirigió a tomar una ducha.

¿Novia? ¿NOVIA? Ella... ella, ¡a quien conocía hacía sólo un mes! En cambio, él lo conocía... ¡hacía tres años!  
Apretó sus puños, que aún sostenían el libro, arrugando las páginas de éste. ¡Ella le había ganado en tan solo un mes! ¡Se lo habían quitado!

De pronto levantó la vista. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Él, enfurecido con una chica, ¿por Leorio? ¿La, ahora, novia de Leorio? Talvez estaba leyendo demasiadas novelas románticas; eso debería estar afectándole.

Y así se había quedado, impactado por la noticia, esperando que Leorio saliera del baño. Dejó que su mirada recorriera la habitación, encontrándose con algunas de las prendas del estudiante de medicina. Siempre era así, llegaba y se desvestía camino al baño. Kurapika sonrió ante tal recuerdo. Después de todo, aún recordaba la primera vez que compartieron una habitación durante la prueba del Cazador, cuando golpeó al 'doctor' por salir desnudo de la ducha. Desde entonces que éste le temía, y procuraba llegar vestido al baño.

Siguió observando a su alrededor, cuando de pronto se encontró con la camisa del mayor. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la prenda, quedando parado frente a ésta. Una vena palpitante se podía distinguir en la sien del rubio, quien repentinamente comenzó a pisar con furia la camisa; y no satisfecho con eso, comenzó a saltar sobre ella. Podía ver las marcas de pintura, y con un ataque de ira (¿o celos?) tomó la prenda y la tiró contra el muro. ¿Quién se creía ESA para robarle a SU Leorio, en sólo UN mes? ¡Maldita! ¡¡MALDITA MIL VECES!! Ya iba a ver, cuando la tuviera en frente lo que le haría; sería tan malo que ella desearía ser la camisa en ese momento.

Ooooh si, cómo iba a sufrir esa... esa maldita, de la cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Lo que si sabía era que ella sufriría, ¡ja! Y eso era poco decir.

Entre tantas maldiciones, Kurapika no vio a Leorio, quien salía del baño y se quedaba observando al kuruta pelear con su ropa.

Kurapika... ¿qué haces con mi camisa? – preguntó en el momento en que el rubio pisaba la prenda por quinta vez.

¿Eh? – Kurapika se quedó helado y sintió como los colores le subían al rostro - ¡N-nada! Sólo buscaba mi libro, ¿lo has visto? -.

...En tu mano – respondió, señalando la mano de su compañero de apartamento.

Ah... s-sí, gracias – fue lo último que se escuchó del rubio, antes de que soltara la camisa y entrara rápidamente a una habitación.

¿Qué había estado haciendo? Algo que no era propio de él, estaba seguro. Últimamente se estaba comportando muy extraño, ¡y seguramente esa mujer tenía la culpa!

TOC-TOC (puerta nOn)

¿Estás bien, Kurapika? – se escuchó la voz de Leorio del otro lado de la puerta – te fuiste de pronto, y bueno... no sé -.

¡La había hecho grande! Ni siquiera podía disimular bien, y ahora Leorio lo había descubierto, o por lo menos algo sospechaba.

Salió de la habitación abochornado. Después de todo, nunca antes había demostrado esa faceta suya. Incluso podría confundirle con celos, ¡celos!; eso ya era demasiado. Lo mejor sería desmentir todo y seguir con sus vidas.

¡Hey! ¡No me has dicho tu opinión! – exclamó alegremente Leorio, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

Pues... eso, felicidades, supongo... - contestó sin ánimo el kuruta, intentando parecer indiferente.

¿Supones? – el moreno se veía extrañado - ¿cómo que SUPONES? Esto es algo que amerita una celebración, ¿no lo crees así? -.

...Claro, tienes razón – el rubio se sentó junto a la ventana como había estado antes que llegara su compañero.

¡Perfecto! – alegremente, Leorio se acercó a la cocina y sacó un par de copas - ¿qué te gustaría beber, Kurapika? -.

Tú sabes que no bebo -.

¡Vamos! ¡Sólo esta vez! – insistió el moreno, acercándoles una copa.

Kurapika arqueó una ceja, mientras miraba a la copa, y a Leorio; luego la copa, y nuevamente a Leorio.

Está bien... pero sólo un poco – tomó la copa y dejó que Leorio le sirviera.

Entonces, ¡salud! – exclamó el moreno, levantando la copa para luego tomar todo el contenido de ésta.

Kurapika lo imitó, excepto en la parte de tomarse todo de inmediato, no deseaba emborracharse; además ya había visto a su amigo en aquél estado varias veces antes y no deseaba pasar por eso.

Leorio volvió a servirse un poco más y nuevamente se lo tomó de un sorbo. Esto mismo se repitió unas cuantas veces más, hasta que llegó un momento en que comenzó a hacer su baile de celebración de compromiso, cayéndose de espaldas frente al kuruta; quien lo observaba entre risas e intentaba ayudar a su amigo. Se puso de pie a su lado y observó su expresión atontada. De pronto sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago; genial, algo malo debía haber tenido ese maldito trago para hacer que se sintiese enfermo.

Leorio – le susurró al moreno tirado en el suelo - será mejor que te vayas a dormir -.

No quiero dormir... - respondió con una voz somnolienta – S-shai... -.

¿Shai? o.ó ¿quién es Shai? – preguntó intentando levantarlo. Era inútil, Leorio pesaba mucho.

Shai... ny... - seguía murmurando el estudiante.

¡¡LEORIO!! – Kurapika estaba harto ya, y comenzó a remecer a su amigo, intentando hacer que éste reaccionara - ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES SHAINY?! -.

Es... mi no... via... - respondió entre remezones – Kurapika, ¿qué te pasa? -.

Kurapika se encontraba con una extraña expresión. Así que así se llamaba... ¡ajá! ¡Ahora podía completar su frase! ¡¡MALDITA SHAINY!!

N-no, no me pasa nada -.

Está bien..., bueno, mejor me voy a lavar la cara – dijo antes de levantarse tambaleándose y luego chocar con la puerta, el sofá, y todo lo que encontró en su camino antes de llegar al baño.

Kurapika... -.

¿Qué quieres? – contestó el rubio, sin demostrar mucho interés en las palabras de un ebrio.

Te quiero mucho (frase típica de gente ebria n.n), amigo mío -.

Nuevamente Kurapika sintió aquella extraña sensación en el estómago. Leorio también debió haberla sentido, pues después de decir eso, se encerró en el baño por un largo rato.

Luego de unos minutos, escuchó el sonido del picaporte, seguido de la visión de un destartalado Leorio saliendo del baño; aunque al menos, parecía encontrarse en un estado menos deplorable que antes.

¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó con un aire de ironía en su voz.

Si... gracias, creo – respondió el mayor, sentándose junto a su amigo – Kurapika, lo que dije antes, bueno...en realidad eres un gran amigo para mí, por eso quiero que la conozcas, a Shainy -.

¿Y por qué tanto afán con ella? -.

Pues..., no lo sé – Kurapika notó un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Leorio al decir aquello – supongo que me gusta mucho, después de todo no creí que podría volver a sentirme así... -.

¿Cómo 'así'? – aquella conversación le estaba interesando, extrañamente, demasiado al rubio - ¿Volver? Es que acaso ¿ya te habías sentido así antes? ¿Cuándo? -.

No sé... cómo hace un par de años, creo... pero ya pasó – Leorio se levantó de donde se encontraba y se dirigió a su pieza – bueno, ya te dije, quiero que la conozcas; así que espero que nos acompañes mañana a cenar – y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Kurapika se quedó solo. Después de todo, realmente le gustaba, y él molestándose por estupideces. ¿Qué clase de amigo era? Si al final, Leorio la quería tanto y era correspondido, ¿por qué se enojaba? Talvés lo acompañaría, además quería conocer a esa tal Shainy... quizás, al igual que su nombre, era una maldita estúpida.

Tomó un último sorbo de lo que quedaba en su copa, y fue a acostarse. Quizás era la falta de sueño lo que estaba perturbándole.

Intentó conciliar el sueño. Vueltas y vueltas de un lado para otro. No funcionaba. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de perturbar su apacible vida. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Llegó a su mente lo que Leorio le había dicho hacía un rato 'hace un par de años...'. ¿Quién? ¿Quién había hecho sentir así a Leorio un par de años atrás? Y, ¿cómo no lo supo?, es decir, se conocían hacía ya tres años, hubiese notado cualquier cosa ¿o no? Bien, no importaba, además ya había pasado y se habría olvidado de ella. Ahora había otra; Shainy. Hasta el sonido del nombre le molestaba.

Más y más vueltas y no podía dormir.

Bueno, al menos, todo terminaría mañana, ¿no?, la conocería y haría saber a Leorio la clase de arpía que era. Sí, era lo mejor. Esperaría hasta entonces; y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Y con ese pensamiento, el kuruta sonrió antes de finalmente caer dormido.

_Continuará..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Notas de Minasuka: Litop!! Akí ta el primer capitulo pues; ojalá haya gustao nOn, porque me costó escribirlo son que hayan aparecido ni Killuita no Goncito T.T!! Pero se hace lo que se puede n.nU.

Ah! Antes que se me olvide, muchas gracias a Akari por ayudarme a encontrar un título!! La verdad... fue idea suya, sí lo sé, mis títulos sux U.U

Y como dije antes este fic es para Kita!! Amigui!! Ojalá no te resfriés!! XDDDD, y que conozcas a muchos pingüinos pa pinchar n.n!

Pa saber que opina le gente pues n.n, cualquier cosa, está mi mail para recibir halagos y tomatazos.

Yap... eso, y dejen reviews!!


	2. Ella es ¿Shainy?

Aquí estoy!! Tanto tiempo!! (nah si igual se me pasó volando n.n!)

He vuelto con la continuación de esta retorcida historia, que ni yo sé por qué se me ocurrió, y ojalá que a las fanáticas de LeoxPika les guste (aunque yo seré siempre fiel a GonxKillua), y para variar me estoy yendo del tema…

Y como este fic está dedicado a mi amigüi, Kita, este capítulo también (pero que no se haga costumbre o.ó!!); que ahora sí que se nos fue, pero con los $10 que le regalé, sé que sobrevivirá XD!!

Ok, dejo de estupidicear (ahora que toy d vagaciones no pienso razonar ni usar palabras coherentes muahahuahuahua), y les rompo las ilusiones con el:

**_Disclaimer_**: Nada de HxH me pertenece, sólo este fic y otros más por allí n.n!; pero aún así está permitido soñar con Killua!! Seeh!!

A leer ahora!! n.n!

**¿Celoso yo?**

El día siguiente transcurrió en forma normal…, bueno, más o menos. Leorio se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, que lo acompañó hasta pasado el medio día. Y Kurapika tuvo que soportar oír el nombre 'Shainy' gran parte del día, incluso en una canción, cuando Leorio cantaba en la ducha.

El reloj dio las 9 de la noche. Había llegado la hora; Leorio salió a buscar a su novia, dejando al kuruta en el departamento, planeando cómo sabotear la cita.

-Veamos, Kurapika, piensa en algo – se repetía insistentemente, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación – podría atarla… no, no, Leorio se enojaría… ¿envenenarla?, no, no no tengo tiempo para comprar un buen veneno…, piensa, ¡piensa! -.

En ese momento oyó la voz de Leorio proviniendo del exterior, seguido del sonido de una puerta abriéndose; y el kuruta se preparó para recibir a la indeseable visita.

Observó a los recién llegados y vio a un sonriente Leorio tomado del brazo con una chica no más alta que Kurapika, de cabello rubio atado en una extraña forma tras su cabeza. Los ojos azules de la muchacha eran grandes y expresivos y denotaban amabilidad, y parecían estar analizando al kuruta de la misma manera en que él lo hacía; repito HACÍA, pues ya no lo estaba haciendo (n.ñU), ya que ahora se encontraba desviando la mirada para hacer un extraño gesto con su cara.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERA SU VERSIÓN FEMENINA!!!!!!!!!!

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era un espejo? Un espejo con vestido sería. ¿QUË?

Kurapika notó como ella sonreía mientras Leorio hacía las respectivas presentaciones. ¿Por qué ella sonreía tanto? Ya estaba colmándole la paciencia esa maldita sonrisa.

Leorio los llevó a comer fuera. Kurapika sólo pensaba en lo idiota que se veía su amigo fingiendo que le agradaba comer afuera, cuando sabía perfectamente que prefería quedarse en casa y comer comida instantánea o casera.

Durante la cena soportó que Leorio se sentara más cerca de ella que de él, aguantó sus pésimos chistes y resistió la tentación de golpear a esa Shainy en su maldita, perfecta y blanca sonrisa. Observó como ella mantuvo su mano tomada a la de Leorio; analizó todas y cada una de las cosas que ella hacía, llegando finalmente a una conclusión, ¡era perfecta! Incluso, a pesar de ser rubia (comentarios aparte), poseía un gran intelecto, tenía un punto de vista muy interesante y sus acotaciones eran inteligentes e incluso con un toque de sarcasmo varias veces.

Luego de unas horas, el suplicio había finalizado; llevaron a Shainy a su casa, y ellos se fueron a su departamento. En todo el camino Kurapika se mantuvo en silencio. No había encontrado detalle en ella que pudiese usar en su contra. Dirigió una mirada a Leorio, quien conducía alegremente tarareando una melodía. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a Kurapika? ¿No veía la manera en que éste le miraba? Claro que no, pues tenía fijos los ojos en el camino, pues estaba conduciendo.

Quizás ella era lo que él buscaba, además hacían muy bonita pareja… ¡un momento! Ella era exactamente igual a Kurapika… bueno 'casi'; lo que significaba que ¿él también hacía buena pareja con Leorio? No estaba seguro, pero de lo que sí estaba era que ella no era mejor que él. ¡No le quitaría a Leorio! Apartó la vista de su amigo, no fuese éste a notar el sonrojo que invadía las mejillas del kuruta.

-¿Y? – preguntó el estudiante mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada tras de sí.

-Y… ¿qué? – preguntó molesto el rubio.

-Y, ¿qué te pareció ella? – preguntó con una sonrisa, Leorio. Kurapika sabía muy bien qué era lo que su amigo quería como respuesta, y también sabía qué quería responder él.

-Bueno… - dirigió su mirada a cualquier lugar de la habitación para no encontrarse con la mirada de Leorio – creo… - suspiró – creo que es perfecta para ti -. ¡Demonios! No podía negarse tan fácilmente a una sonrisa de Leorio, poco a poco estaba dándose cuenta de que el moreno estaba dominándolo.

-¡Qué bien! - exclamó alegremente el mayor – Tu opinión era muy importante para mí, ¿sabes? Además, siento como si conociera a Shainy hace mucho, ¿no te dio esa sensación a ti también? -.

-Claro… -. ¡Por supuesto que le había dado esa sensación! Ver a esa mujer era como verse en un espejo. Seguramente a Leorio se le hacía conocida, porque conocía a Kurapika; pero al tratarse de él (no digo que sea idiota o.oU), no notó la 'leve' semejanza.

-Como sea… - continuó hablando Leorio mientras se estiraba – ahora que ya has aprobado a Shainy, puedo pedírselo -.

-¿Pedirle qué? – preguntó intrigado el rubio.

-Pues, ¿qué más? – le dijo el moreno, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo 'pedírselo' a su novia – voy a pedirle que se case conmigo -.

Kurapika no respondió, es más, ni siquiera fue porque haya quedado impactado, sino porque Leorio había entrado a su habitación a dormir.

¿Casarse? ¡¿CASARSE?! ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Apenas la conocía hace un mes! ¡Un maldito mes! ¡Maldita rubia, inteligente, escultural y perfecta Shainy! Ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía tan infeliz con la noticia. Se dejó caer en el suelo y se sentó apoyando la espalda en el muro. No lo sabía. Después de todo, si su amigo era tan feliz con ella, no había razón para sentirse tan molesto; pero no podía evitar estar tan celoso. ¡Celos! No, eso era imposible, además, él y Leorio eran muy buenos amigos, nada más.

Decidió dejar de atormentarse pensando estupideces. Se puso de pie y apagó la luz, echándose luego en el sofá. No tenía ánimo ni para ir a su habitación.

Pasó media hora, una hora completa, dos horas más y nada. No podía dormir, y no porque no tuviese sueño, sino porque no podía quitar de su mente la imagen de Leorio junto a 'esa'. Se levantó a tomar un poco de agua, ya que si no podía dormir, por lo menos podía quitarse la sed.

Caminó pesadamente hacia el baño; o por lo menos eso intentó, porque se recorrido fue interceptado por algo, Leorio.

-Kurapika, ¿qué haces aquí? – murmuró medio dormido el moreno.

¿Que qué hacía ahí? ¡Vivía ahí! Que estúpido puede resultar un estudiante de medicina a esas horas de la noche.

-V-voy al baño – respondió el rubio considerablemente nervioso. Leorio se encontraba muy cerca de él, y podía sentir su aroma inundándolo.

-¡Yo también! – respondió alegremente Leorio, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del kuruta – aunque… creo que tengo demasiado sueño… -.

Kurapika sintió como su rostro se acaloraba. La situación estaba fuera de control. ÉL estaba fuera de control teniendo a Leorio apoyado en él, haciéndolo comportarse de una manera tímida, desconocida para él.

El moreno levantó la vista hacia el rubio, y vio su rostro iluminado levemente por la luz proveniente de la ciudad en aquellas horas de la noche.

Nunca… nunca había notado… - dijo el mayor, enderezándose un poco, y tomando con sus manos el rostro de Kurapika, sintiendo la tibieza proveniente del rostro del kuruta – no me había dado cuenta de lo parecido que eres a Shainy… -.

En una situación normal, el rubio habría golpeado al estudiante, especialmente luego de haberlo comparado con ella. Pero esa no era precisamente una situación normal; además, el sueño, la cercanía con Leorio, el sonido de su voz, sus manos en sus mejillas, la oscuridad, y esa maldita timidez; todo aquello estaba haciendo que no se comportara de forma habitual. Sintió la respiración de Leorio inundarlo, mientras la distancia entre ellos disminuía.

Como por inercia, Kurapika cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por las manos de Leorio, sintiendo luego los labios de él sobre los suyos. Era una agradable sensación, extraña, pero placentera. Respondió el beso tímidamente, mientras sentía las manos de Leorio bajar de su rostro hacia su espalda, mareándose cada vez más con su aroma.

De pronto, Leorio rompió el beso, mostrando una mirada llena de vergüenza y arrepentimiento. El joven kuruta lo miró extrañado, mientras observaba a Leorio alejarse de él e intentando dar una explicación.

-Ku-Kurapika… l-lo siento… - exclamó de manera nerviosa, mientras se ponía de pie – y-yo… yo… no quise, es que… estaba medio dormido… y…. bueno… - se alejó cada vez más de Kurapika, dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación – yo… yo… mejor me voy a dormir -.

Y luego de decir aquello, entró en su habitación.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Se había besado con Leorio? Su mente aún no procesaba la cantidad de información obtenida, y su corazón no dejaba de latir a velocidad turbo. Pero, lo peor de todo era ¿por qué había respondido al beso? ¿Qué sentía por Leorio? ¿Amistad?

En su habitación, Kurapika se acostó en su cama, y nuevamente le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Posó sus dedos sobre sus labios y recordó la sensación de tener los de Leorio sobre los suyos. Con razón conseguía mujeres tan fácilmente, realmente besaba muy bien. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos y trató de buscar una posición cómoda para dormir.

Suspiró hondamente y trató de borrar la deliciosa imagen de Leorio besándolo. No lo lograba. Quizás así, con un recuerdo agradable le fuese más fácil dormir.

Repentinamente se incorporó con una extraña expresión en su rostro. ¡No era posible! Su rostro se volvió de un rojo intenso frente a la simple idea.

Acaso… ¿acaso? Por Dios, ¡estaba seguro! Todo tenía sentido ahora…, él… ¡se había enamorado de Leorio! No podía creerlo, ¿desde cuándo? No importaba, finalmente entendía todo; y ahora sólo quedaba morirse de celos en la boda. ¡NO! Él no se quedaría ahí viendo cómo esa Shainy le quitaba a Leorio, Kurapika haría lo que fuese para arruinar la boda, lo que fuese.

_Continuará…_

_/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/_

_Notas de Minasuka: _Litop!! Ese fue el capítulo 2!! Qué? Muy corto? Nah!! O.ó!! n.n! Estoy de buenas, así que esta vez escucharé lo que me dicen! XD, así que si ta muy largo el próximo lo acortaré o al revés.

Bueno, la verdad no tengo nada más que decir, sólo que… OJALÁ DEJEN REVIEWS!! ….Y QUE LES HAYA GUSTAO PUES!! n.n!

Y ahora, a cumplir mi parte favorita… a responder reviews!!

**Xan-chan: **Ah… yo no sé de quién hablaba Leorio, estaría desvariando xD. Cómo que dejarlo abandonado? Qué insinúas?? Of cors q no!! Este tiene wen futuro n.n!

**Lasombra:** Que bueno que te gusten mis fics! n.n! Y, ojalá te guste el final de este capítulo (ya que no puedo adelantar el verdadero ;D). Agregar algo de GonxKillua, no lo había pensado, ya que a pesar de ser mi pareja favorita, aportarían muy poco aquí con este par, pero quien sabe…

**Rei-chanMakoto:** No me mates! O.O!! Ya lo continué, viste?? n.nU, que quiero seguir viviendo pue, que la vida es tan bella!! O!! Así que te dejo con este chap pa que calmpes tus instintos asesinos XD.

**Akizuki Ikeda:** Seeh!! Grax x el título amigüi!! Que yo soy nula para esas cosas T.T!! Ya vi tu fanart de Shainy!! XD con cara de pescao y too!! Aunque debes considerar que se parece a Kura y todo, así que la cara de pescado también la tendría él, o no?? O.o

**Maru Kazegami N. de Taoku:** Wow, eso SÍ es un nick n.nU. Que bueno que hayas leído este fic, a pesar de que no te gusten mucho los LxK, ya que es el primero que hago de ellos O.O! Y, bueno, ahora se puede decir que Kurapika es un experto tocando el violín, la media banda que debe haber formado durante la cena XD.

**Chibi-poio**: Chibi!! Amigui del alma!! Yo tb te extraño!! Onde andai metía caurita? u.u! Ahora estoy de vagaciones, así que ahora que tenga pc, podremos encontrarnos en msn!! Seeeh!! Pijama anosa!! Soy tu ano!! n.n!! Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente chap de UHJ, así que no te preocupes, ya actualizaré .

**kita-eX-dream**: Seeh!! Saludos a los pinwinos y a las marmotas que son felices!! XD!! Amgui, cuando leas esto yo estaré… aquí mismo XD, pero tú no!! Caura caldea que te me vai!! Quien te manda a cambiar tan lejos!! ToT!! Y ahora, quien se reirá de mí cuando se me rompan los dedos!! ToT!! Me mentiste! XD, IMAGEN MENTAL!! n.n!! Bueno, esperaré tu fic con ansias amigui, ya lo sabes, además yo sólo vine a mirar XD!!

**Akane Black**: Grax hermana!! Tanto tiempo!! Yo tampoco sabía que te gustaba HxH!! (que buenas hermanas XD!), pero ahora que lo sé, tendré con quien hablar de yaoi n.n!! Sigue disfrutando este fic, que ya tiene para rato .

**fluffy:** Pues, no lo terminé, pero si lo continué n.n!! Así que espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, que cada vez me hacen esforzarme más o.o! Gracias por leer y ojalá sigas haciéndolo!

**K-chan:** Gracias!! Aunque no deberías andar apresurándome si tú tampoco actualizas, y me tienes en suspenso hace meses!! o.ó!! Pero bueh, gracias por tu review amigui!! Y sí, me demoré en subirlo, pero es que esto de no tener internet y tener que ponerse al día es difícil, especialmente para una ninia como yo n.nU. Bueno, ojalá te haya gustao el chap!! :D

**Inuyami**: Maldita Shainy, eso resume todo el fic, podría decirse! XD, Bueno, no sé que tan sexy se habrá visto con la copa en la mano, la verdad XD, además creo que más que sexy se veía… molesto, o eso lo hace mas serci?? Mmmm no lo había pensado XD. Ya estoy desvariando, así que sólo digo, gracias por leer!!

**kaoru-chan:** Que bueno que te haya gustado! No soy buena para las cosas románticas, la verdad prefiero el humor, pero me gusta esta mezcla de ambos! Gracias por leer, y trataré de seguir haciéndolo bien romántico ;).

Wuooo, que felicidad, me encantan los revies T.T, me siento tan… 'reviewada' (seh, sigo con mis palabras u.ú), todo es tan bello!! n.n!!!

Ahora me voy, que hace tuto y aunque esté de vaga kero dormir! --zzz

Así que lo dejos ninios y ninias!! Y para cualquier duda o aporte o lo que sea, mi mail es minasukita(con que tecla se hace el arroba?)hotmail

Pero no lo olviden!! Reviews!! Sólo con reviews ingresarán al ciclo de la vida!!!

Reviews….

Reviews…

Minasuka


	3. Maldita Obsesión

Por fin!

Ha llegado damas y caballeros! El capítulo 3!  
No actualizaba desde el año pasado! Jojojo está bien, está bien, sí me demoré, pero poquito n.ñ!

Ya, ya, a leer miercale! Que me siento realizada por este capitulo! Me ha gustado! ;o;! Que emotivo!

**_Disclaimer:_** Bien, bien, aquí se acaba lo bello y la emoción (igual habían durado harto T.T). Hunter X Hunter pertenece a Togashi-sama! No a las lunáticas, fanáticas y logas ninias amantes del yaoi! o.ó (nooo! ;o;!).

A leer!

**¿Celoso yo?**

Abrió la puerta de golpe con el pie, mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio, ya que, con la cantidad de bultos que llevaba encima, era una gran proeza.

Entró pesadamente a la cocina y dejó ahí los paquetes. Había ido a comprar víveres esa mañana, y claro, como _su_ Leorio (ya se había acostumbrado de a poco a aceptar que él el pertenecía, aunque el moreno no quisiera o.ó) estaba ocupado con esta maldita, él tenía que ir solo. Antes iban juntos, todos los primeros fines de semana de cada mes.

'Parecíamos un matrimonio feliz' pensó para sí. Se sonrojó ante la simple idea, un matrimonio! Ja! Claro.

…

…

…

Está bien! Le gustaba la idea, es más, le _encantaba._ Pero esos días ya habían acabado.  
Había pasado más de una semana desde el incidente en la noche que se besaron. Esa noche, ese beso; no podía quitárselos de la cabeza. Y si… y si hubiese pasado algo más? Si el beso no hubiese terminado ahí?  
De pronto el chico rubio se encontró a si mismo pensando... ehm… _'cosas no aptas para menores'_, y su rostro se volvía cada vez más rojo.

Q-QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!- gritó– Kurapika, estás volviéndote cada día más loco! - se reprochó a sí mismo.

Terminó de poner las compras en su lugar, y no pudo evitar notar el departamento vacío. ¿Dónde diablos estaba metido su Leorio? Desde el 'accidente' no había tenido mucho contacto con él. Lo había evitado bastante, y sus conversaciones eran lo más cortas posible. Era algo totalmente comprensible, después de todo, cómo reaccionarías después de besar a tu mejor amigo, que además es del mismo género que tú?

Suspiró resignado, al tiempo que oía el sonido del picaporte.

Ah… - exclamó Leorio al ver a Kurapika – Justo a quien quería ver! – se apresuró a donde se encontraba el más joven, que cada día comprendía menos el razonamiento su amigo.

Q-qué pasa? – preguntó confundido el kuruta, mientras su amigo sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Su rostro enrojeció al notar lo que era. Una pequeña caja, bueno, no fue eso lo que hizo que se sonrojara, sino lo que contenía la caja; un anillo de compromiso. –L-Leorio, yo… -. Acaso después del incidente, se habían dado cuenta ambos de sus verdaderos sentimientos? Podía ser eso posible? El matrimonio feliz existiría? Forever and never? Los ojos del kuruta brillaron por un segundo ante la sola idea, y comenzó a temblar de nervios, qué decir? Qué responder?

Qué te parece? – preguntó el mayor, sin notar el nerviosismo del otro – no crees que le encantará a Shainy? -. Y sin decir nada más, cerró la pequeña cajita, dejando mudo por la impresión a su amigo; quien sólo sonrió forzosamente, intentando parecer de acuerdo. –Bueno, ahora que tengo el anillo, debo pensar cómo pedirle matrimonio, no crees? -.

Para… para ELLA? Y qué pasó con el matrimonio feliz? Qué pasó con aquella hermosa imagen mental que se había creado el rubio, de una casita en la pradera junto a su Leorio, viviendo de la madre naturaleza y del sueldo poco humilde de un médico?  
Se había esfumado todo aquello en un segundo.

'Asiente, asiento, vamos! Sólo asiente Kurapika, no es tan difícil…! (Asintió) Muy bien… la sonrisa! No borres esa sonrisa de tu rostro!' Se obligaba cada cinco segundos el rubio, cuando sentía sus celos querer salirse de control.

C-creo que deberías esperar un poco más… no crees Leorio? -. Se atrevió a sugerir tímidamente, temiendo la respuesta del otro.

Esperar? – pareció extrañado el otro –esperar qué? No hay nada que esperar, Kurapika, excepto a que encuentre la mejor forma de proponérselo, no crees? -.

Volvió a asentir el kuruta (la sonrisa! No olvides la sonrisa!), antes de que su amigo se despidiera y saliera del departamento; ya que, según él, el aire fresco el ayudaría a encontrar la mejor manera.

'Mejor manera, mejor manera…, MEJOR MANERA MIS CALCETINES!' Pensó enfurecido Kurapika. 'Esa Shainy me ha quitado el hermoso sueño que tuve por hermosas cinco milésimas de segundo! Jamás le perdonaré que acabara con mi casita en la pradera!'

Y, luego de gritar todo aquello que hace bastante tiempo deseaba decir, se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en la muralla.

'Ahora… ahora qué?' Ya se había aburrido de gritar al aire, y no conocía más palabrotas que las que ya había dicho. Recorrió la sala de estar con la vista, buscando algo con qué entretenerse, cuando se encontró con algo. 'Tan desesperado estoy? Pensó para sí.

Lo estaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unas blancas manos arreglaban su corbata por enésima vez, como ya era costumbre. Él, simplemente se sonrojaba y se rascaba la cabeza. Adoraba ese gesto que ella hacía. La adoraba a ella.  
Se agachó un poco para poder tener su rostro a la misma altura que el suyo propio, y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Ahora deja que termine de arreglarte – dijo ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro, habiendo acabado el beso.

Él devolvió la sonrisa, y esperó a que ella acabara.

Si sigues haciendo esto, terminaré mal acostumbrándome -.

Eso no pasará- respondió ella – yo me encargaré de eso-. Y, luego de hacer el nudo, tomó el brazo de su novio, e hizo ademán de avanzar. Él volvió a besarla y la siguió, con una sonrisa. Cualquiera que viera a estos dos, pensarían que era una pareja feliz, sin ninguna nube que estropeara su brillante futuro. Y así era. Al menos, ninguno de ellos tenía ningún problema con el otro; el problema era otro, un tercero. El problema era Kurapika. O mejor dicho, los celos de éste.

Vayamos al cine? – preguntó Leorio, al tiempo que señalaba la entrada al lugar.

Al cine? – repitió ella no muy animada – No quiero… -.

Eh? – pareció extrañado el moreno – por qué no? Parece que la película es buena! -.

En el cine la gente no habla, sólo mira la pantalla – explicó ella – y yo sólo quiero verte a ti y hablar contigo -. Al terminar de hablar un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

Una amplia sonrisa presentaba el rostro de Leorio. Cuánto amaba a esta chica. Ni él mismo podía creerlo, pero así era. La abrazó mientras continuaban caminando. Debía hacerla su esposa, sentía que ella era quien había esperado tanto tiempo. Pero primero, debía encontrar el lugar y el momento perfecto para pedirle su mano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo más silenciosamente que pudo, abrió la puerta del departamento. Sólo a él se lo ocurría ir a estas horas de la noche sólo para buscar su maldito cepillo de dientes.

En eso estaba, cuando escuchó una risita proveniente de la sala. El tono de la risita… le parecía muy familiar.

Se dirigió a ver quien se encontraba en la maldita sala, riéndose como un maldito idiota, a estas malditas horas. Su malhumor desapareció al instante a ver de quién se trataba. Kurapika se encontraba ahí, con una copa en la mano, y junto a él una botella vacía.

'Al menos tuvo la decencia de usar un vaso' pensó irónicamente Leorio, al ver como uno de sus mejores licores había sido tragado totalmente por el rubio. Que acaso no había dicho que no bebía?

Se acercó a reprocharle, cuando notó la mirada perdida del kuruta.

Estaba… estaba? Si! Por Dios! Estaba ebrio! El moreno rápidamente tapó su boca con ambas manos, intentando detener las sonoras carcajadas que amenazaban con salir. Pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos por la risa. Qué había llevado a Kurapika a emborracharse? Qué importaba! Era demasiado divertido verlo en aquellas condiciones que él conocía muy bien.

Luego de unos instantes en que no podía moverse de la risa, el estudiante de medicina, finalmente se enderezó (si… se había tirado al suelo a reírse), y le quitó el vaso de la mano al menor; quien lo miró confundido, como si lo hubieses despertado de un trance.

L-Leorio? – preguntó él, mirándolo como si no lo hubiese visto en años. –Qué haces aquí?-.

El mayor sólo reía ante el estado de su amigo, Oh, si, cómo se reiría mañana! Juajua, le daba risa el solo hecho de imaginárselo.

Vine a buscar algo, me voy apenas lo encuentre - respondió él.

Dónde vas? Con ella? Con esa Shainy? – exclamó Kurapika, subiendo cada vez más su tono de voz, por cada palabra que decía – te vas a su departamento, no? Aún no están casados! Eres un pervertido! Yo… yo me voy a mi casa mejor… - Y apenas dicho esto, intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas flaquearon y tuvo que apoyarse en su amigo.

'Kurapika, mañana me reiré tanto de ti, XD! No puedo creer que hayas tomado una botella entera tú solo! Así que no tomabas, eh? A quién creías que engañabas?'

Leorio pensaba reírse nuevamente del estado de su compañero, cuando éste, repentinamente, lo sostuvo firmemente de los brazos.

Leorio…, Leorio… - repetía una y otra vez, como pensando en voz alta – Leorio… _mi_ Leorio, me oyes? Sí, mío, mío, mío! – Ahora lo sostenía con más fuerza, como si al hacerlo, demostrara que él era parte de su propiedad. Por su parte, el moreno se encontraba cada vez más extrañado. –Mío…, así es, tú eres mío, me oyes? MIO! – exclamó, como llegando a una conclusión nada de obvia – mío…, y yo… yo quiero ser tuyo… - terminó diciendo acercando cada vez más su rostro al del otro – tuyo… -.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todo estaba oscuro, demasiado. Además le dolía el cuerpo, especialmente la cabeza; que estaba pasando?  
Abrió lentamente los ojos (si, por eso todo estaba oscuro), y trató de distinguir en qué lugar se encontraba. Un sofá era donde se encontraba recostado y una frazada cubría su cuerpo. Se incorporó lentamente y al sentir una sonora carcajada venir de una pieza cercana, su cabeza comenzó a doler aún más.

Leorio! No puedes cerrar la boca! – gritó desesperado. Mala idea, ahora el dolor era peor – me duele la cabeza… -.

Eso es obvio! – respondió alegremente el moreno, quien ahora estaba a su lado – Después de la tomatera de anoche, no me sorprendería que tengas resaca -.

Tomatera? Acaso… había tomado? Era cierto. Pero cuánto? Tanto como para despertar así al día siguiente? Kurapika repasó mentalmente los hechos de la noche anterior. Todo le daba vueltas esa noche, pero aún así recordaba gran cantidad de cosas. Al menos hasta cuando había dicho aquello. Cómo no se contuvo? Todo había sido muy extraño, como si su cuerpo actuase por si sólo y él no podía hacer más que observar.

Pensar hacía que lo doliera aún más la cabeza, cómo podía Leorio levantarse así tan seguido?  
Intentó recordar qué había ocurrido luego de proclamarse dueño de Leorio. Nada. Sólo recordaba negro. Qué había ocurrido? Miró a su amigo, suplicante; pero él, parecía actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y se reía al verlo. Genial, ahora era su bufón.

Se puede saber de qué te ríes tanto? – preguntó molesto. Ya estaba harto de la risita del mayor.

Acaso no recuerdas nada? - preguntó el otro entre risas – bueno, supongo que así es mejor, no lo crees? -. Luego, tomó un pequeño bolso y giró el picaporte de la puerta de salida – Si yo fuera tú, me alegraría de no recordar nada – y antes de salir miró a Kurapika con una sonrisa – deséame suerte, hoy le pediré matrimonio a Shainy -.

El kuruta quedó boquiabierto ante el último comentario. Q-Qué había hecho! Que mierda había hecho que incluso Leorio no desearía recordar? (eso es grave o.o).  
Intentó recordar un poco, pero su cabeza se lo impedía. El dolor aumentaba cada vez más y sólo deseaba dormir. Descansar.

Se recostó nuevamente en el sofàse acomodó lo mejor que pudo y cerró los ojos, esperando que el sueño lo invadiera. Se sentía cansado, inmensamente agotado. Sus fuerzas iban abandonándolo cada vez más y sentía el sueño venir. Quizás… quizás debía darse por vencido? Esta maldita obsesión estaba matándolo. Así era; finalmente lo había aceptado; Leorio era su obsesión. Poco a poco, ello iba a acabar con él. Quién sabe, quizás darse por vencido era lo mejor, dejar que Leorio viviera feliz con esa, y que continuaran siendo sólo amigos.

_Quién sabe…_

_Continuará…._

**xxxxxxxx**

_Notas de Minasuka: _POM POM POMMMMM! Juajaujua XD! Terminé! Que orgásmico! n.n

Ahora los reviews:

**Akizuki Ikeda: **Kurapika con cara de pescao! Yo no fui quien lo inventó, tú lo insinuaste primero con el dibujo! Weno weno, ya, aquí está el chapi pa que sigas dibujando Sainys degolladas con ojos de pescados! Enjoy! n.n

**Akane Black:** Hermanilla! Bienvenida al ciclo de la vida! Seeh, alguien que me sigue las cosas que escribo para que la gente se convenza de dejar reviews! Gracias! Uta Leorio es así de nacimiento pu! No podi retarlo por no darse cuenta del _diminuto_ parecido n.ñ.

**Xan-chan:** Juajaujua cada vez que escribo tu nik me río XD. Suena como chan-chan juajua, ya, ya o.o Eso nomá te pondré x tu review corto, mala mujer o.ó.

**Rei-chan Makoto:** No! No puedes matar a Shainy! Ella es el centro de la historia, gracias a ella Kurapika aceptó que amaba a Leorio! Algo que tengamos que agradecerle u.u Si quieres matas a Leorio, pero después del fic, que sino me dejai sin pega o.ó

**gael: **Tereviví después de 4 meses sin yaoi? Te entiendo, es terrible esa situación! Ojalá vuelvas a revivir con este chap n.n!

**MaruKazegamiN: **Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo sobre el nombre de Shainy. U.U, ella no tiene la culpa sino su madre Brishi que le pone nombres feos pa vengarse por el suyo o.ó. Uchas que retardada la respuesta de este review… seh, había salido en noviembre de vacas, pero ahora toy en clases de nuevo! ;o;

**Aoi-Hikawa: **Leorio es un pastel de primera. Yo sólo hago la historia fiel a su personalidad verdadera XD!

**kita-eX-dream:** desgraciaa ponte un nik mas corto pa la otra i.í. Ése capítulo era pa ti, este no o.ó. Porque te cuesta aceptar que soy un amor! Lo soy, lo soy! Soy la ninia ma amorosa y mama-chaketas del mundo! ;o;. Madafaka, no habías leio este chap! Así que esto jue sorpresa-sorpresa totalmente! Wuipi! Eso, ahora anda a mamar chaketas a otro lao i.í (u) Uta no funcionan acá los símbolos rq i.í!

**lasombra: **Kurapika no hace mas que tomar ahora que sabe lo que siente u.u XD. Que bueno que te guste el fic! Eso da ánimos para seguir escribiendo n.n!

**karia1: **Aquí está No soy tan mala, sólo me demoré unos cuantos meses n.n! Eso que dices, que si de verdad ama a Leorio que lo deje estar con Shainy…, bueno creo que aún no se lo plantea, los celos no se lo permiten n.ñ

**Inuyami: **Gracias! Que bueno que te haya encantado! Aquí está la continuación para que siga encontrando encantador a Kurapika XD.

**marina: **Aquí está este capítulo, ojalá le haya gustado también. Gracias por leer!

**Chibi-Poio: **Amiwi! Finalmente Kurapika aceptó sus sentimientos, sisisisi! Hasta creó sus propias imágenes mentales de su futuro! Y Leorio cada vez lo confunde más! Ucha, la verdad, hasta maní me confunde o.o. Aquí estuve el chap 3! Ahora vas a tener que esperar más para que salga el siguiente, muhahahaha XD. Helado pa ti o.o

**Kawaii-Galatea: **Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic! Parece que tus computadores se demoraron un poquito, pero finalmente shegaron n.n, tan aquí al lado mio tomando tecito, esperando nuevas órdenes XD.

Lito! He concluido!  
No logré poner el apellido de Shainy, pero espero poder hacerlo en el siguiente capítulo! Aceptamos ideas XD.  
Damas y caasheros eso ha sido todo por hoy, gracias por preferirnos y por volar en aerolíneas AntiShainy. Esperamos haya disfrutado su vuelo en esta pequeña, pero agradable comunidad. Si desea dejar algún donativo, por favor dirigirse a la zona de dejar reviews n.n.

Minasuka.


	4. Shainy ¿Sttar?

Tananaaaaaaaaaan!

He vuelto!

Luego de tanto tiempo (desde el año pasado), he vuelto a inspirarme con esta pareja! Disculpen la tardanza, pero espero que valga la pena, especialmente, porque descubriré uno de los más grandes misterios del esta historia...

el apellido de Shainy, damas y caballeros!

**_Disclaimer: _**Todo HxH pertenece a Togashi-sama, incluyendo el par de gays de esta historia XD.

A leer miéchica!

**¿Celoso yo?**

Los minutos pasaban y seguía ahí, recostado en ese maldito sofá. Ahora seguramente Leorio se encontraría hincado sobre una rodilla, pidiendo la mano de Shainy.

'...'

'...'

Shainy! Quién puede llamarse así! Apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando imaginar qué estarían pensando los padres de ella al momento de nombrarla. Jua! Al menos, algo malo tenía, ese horrible nombre. En cambio, Kurapika; ese sí era un nombre bello, admirable y venerable, todo un honor.

Ahora ella estaría diciendo 'sí, sí quiero casarme contigo' y él le pondría el anillo.

El kuruta puso una de sus manos sobre su frente. Realmente la jaqueca no se iba a ir; no al menos en las próximas... 10 horas. Cómo era posible que Leorio resistiera tantas veces este dolor?

Leorio...

Ese idiota.

Seguramente ahora estarían celebrando, abrazándose, besándose, y...

Y también...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Kurapika se incorporó rápidamente al pensar lo que harían luego – ESE MALDITO PERVERTIDOOOOO! -.

Y el dolor aumentó. Su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Pero eso ya no importaba. Pasase lo que pasase, no iba a permitir que SU Leorio se "conociera más a fondo" con esa mujer! Aunque estuviesen comprometidos, no estaban casados! Él aún podía evitar el maldito matrimonio! No importaba que tuviese que ir a la casa de esa mujer ahora mismo, con tal de evitar que hagan cosas, y si es posible aún, evitar que ella acepte!  
Eso era!

Se puso de pie, tratando de no pensar en el dolor de cabeza, y se dirigió a la habitación de Leorio. Al entrar, hizo caso omiso al aroma de toda la habitación que le recordaba a él, y comenzó a registrar los cajones. En algún lado tenía que estar la dirección de ella! Conocía muy bien al estudiante de medicina, él anotaba absolutamente TODO. Encontró gran cantidad de papeles, no era mentira, había anotado de todo en aquellos papeles; desde los apuntes de medicina, pasando por su talla de calzoncillos (para que no se fuera a olvidar), hasta su color favorito.

Luego de unos minutos encontró el tan anhelado papelillo.

"Calle Brillantita, No. 666, Piso 1, Las Chalupas"

No conocía esa calle, pero no importaba, encontraría el lugar. Salió corriendo del departamento, y comenzó a correr y a preguntar dónde podía quedar la calle Brillantita.

-Genial, otro nombre estúpido- pensó en voz alta, mientras corría. Su humor iba en caída en picada cada vez más. Y el dolor aumentaba. Pero no importaba, tenía que dejar de pensar en nombres estúpidos y...

-Washalanga también es estúpido...- siguió pensando – Pero nada es peor que Leorio...-.

Listo. Se había desahogado. Aaaargh, cómo detestaba a Leorio en aquel momento; por fijarse en su maldita copia y no en él. Bueno, bueno, no importaba, tenía que encontrar la calle, la casa, derribar la puerta de una sola patada y gritar algo inteligente, algo dramático y locuaz, algo como –YO ME OPONGO!-.

Bien, era perfecto.

En realidad... era estúpido. Bueno, no importaba. Con esa jaqueca, su pensamiento no daba para más.

Bien, parecía estar llegando, o al menos eso parecía, ya que las calles tenían nombres similares.

-Brillantia, Brillín, Chispita, Brillantina, Brillantita...- leyó mientras corría – AH! Brillantita! Aquí, aquí es! Me demoré sólo 5 minutos, Leorio vago, para qué viene en auto?-.

Dobló en la calle que correspondía y buscó la casa.  
Sintió su corazón acelerarse al leer el número buscado. Respiró profundamente al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué Leorio había anotado 'piso 1' siendo ésta una casa de sólo un piso...; bueno, no importaba, supuso que era una de las tantas cosas que le preguntaría cuando estuviesen juntos; sin ella. O tal vez no, ya que tampoco habría que mencionarla, sería sólo una sombra del pasado.

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz conocida y malditamente armoniosa de ella. Bien, al menos no se había equivocado de casa (ya que el papel no decía "Shainy" por ningún lado, era fácil que fuese la casa de cualquier otra persona); bueno, ya no importaba, para su suerte – o no?- esta casa era la correcta.

Se armó de valor, y golpeó suavemente la puerta. Un 'ya voy' escuchó como respuesta. Era una voz femenina. Su corazón de aceleraba con cada paso que se acercaba. Tragó fuertemente saliva y al momento que la puerta se abrió siguió el plan:

-YO ME – miró el rostro de la mujer que lo miraba incrédula –OPON... – luego miró su mano – go...- terminó su frase, cada vez menos audible, hasta quedar en silencio total.

Un anillo! No podía creerlo! Había llegado tarde!

-Kurapika! – una voz aún más familiar, se oyó, y el propietario de ella apareció tras la puerta – qué haces aquí?-.

El aludido subió su vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su Leorio. Y en ese momento, toda la fuerza que había reunido, toda la rabia que sentía hacia él, se esfumó, así de simple, se fue por el WC. Y el dolor que creyó desaparecido, volvió a hacer latir su sien con más fuerza aún. Bajó la vista hasta el suelo, buscando una excusa que pudiese salvarlo de la incómoda situación.

-Yo... – su voz apenas audible, rompió el silencio – sólo vine... – levantó nuevamente la vista hacia Leorio, con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro – ...a felicitarlos-.

Y diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y corrió a su departamento.

Maldito Leorio, maldita ella, maldito su anillo de compromiso, maldito gato que casi atropella el maldito auto que venía en la maldita calle, maldito el cielo, maldita la acera, maldito el día, maldita la calle Brillantita, malditos todos!

Llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba y, con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera, entró.  
Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, y se apoyó en ella, dejándose caer, quedando sentado en el suelo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza. No iba a llorar; se prohibía llorar, especialmente por estupideces, y ahora, no iba a llorar por él, por ese estúpido de Leorio y esa estúpida Shainy.

Y ahí se quedó, son atreverse a dejar de apretar los ojos, por miedo a que las lágrimas vencieran su voluntad.

----

-Hoooooooooooooooooola! – saludó Leorio, al llegar al departamento – Kurapikaaaa? Ven a ver al futuro señor Leorio de Sttar! –

Silencio. Al parecer Kurapika no se encontraba.

-Kurapikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – insistió el mayor – ven, ven, ven aquí! –.

-Idiota, no soy un perro como para que me llames así! – respondió molesto el otro, que apareció en la puerta de su habitación, bastante despeinado, lo que hizo que el moreno estallara en carcajadas.

-XD! WAGHWGHAHWAHJWHWHAGWAGWA XDDDDDDDDD! – Comenzó a retorcerse – No me digas que has vuelto a embriagarte! – dijo entre carcajadas – tú no aprendes la lección, verdad, Kurapika? -.

-Cállate! – respondió el otro, no de muy buen humor – sólo estaba durmiendo, este dolor de cabeza está matándome...-.

-Juajua, no engañas a nadie, pequeño Kura-chan – continuó el mayor, secándose las lágrimas que había causado la risa anterior – por tu peinado 'cool' y tus ojos enrojecidos, sólo pueden ser dos cosas – y levantando dos dedos de la mano, señaló – 1. estás ebrio, o 2. estabas llorando -.

-O 3. estaba durmiendo! – insistió el rubio, aún molesto, quien se dirigió luego a lavarse el rostro y a acabar con su nuevo look.

-Bueno, bueno, lo que tú digas borrachín – siguió bromeando el otro, mientras dejaba su chaqueta sobre el sillón – por cierto, hoy en la mañana realmente me sorprendiste – comenzó a quitarse la corbata – quiero decir, que hayas ido hasta la casa de Shainy sólo para—

-Felicitarlos – cortó el otro, al salir del baño – lo sé, lo sé, era para... sorprenderlos, o algo así, supongo..., creo, claro -.

-Jeje, pues me sorprendiste! Eh… creo que ya lo dije, bueno, da igual – Leorio se acercó al menor con una sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro – ya que tienes frente a ti, nada más y nada menos que al Sr. Leorio de Sttar -.

Bien, ahora analizaremos la expresión, seguida por la respuesta de Kurapika; una ceja un poco más levantada que la otra, un incontrolable tic en el ojo, junto a una sonrisa un poco... psicópata; si se puede explicar así. Esta expresión se mantuvo por unos segundos, seguida por un vocabulario digno de su apellido kuruta... sea cual sea.

-ERES IDIOTA O TE HACES! – gritó, con una mezcla de rabia, frustración, vergüenza y, sobre todo, celos – NO SE CÓMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE LLEGAR A SER ESTUDIANTE DE MEDICINA! – y acercándose más a Leorio, continuó – ACASO NO SABES QUE CUANDO DOS PERSONAS SE CASAN, ES EL APELLIDO DE LA MUJER EL QUE CAMBIA? O SE LE AGREGA EL DEL MARIDO DESPUÉS! ACASO... TIENES APELLIDO POR LO MENOS! ADEMÁS...SHAINY STTAR! QUIEN PUEDE TENER APELLIDO STTAR! ERES UN IDIOTA! -.

Y terminando de decir lo suyo, dio media vuelta y se fue; aún pensando, cómo era posible que existiera ese apellido, y sin saber porqué había insultado a Leorio por ésto último, se fue a su habitación, cerrando con un portazo la puerta tras de sí.

-...yo encuentro que Shainy Sttar suena bien...-.

---

Y ahora... qué?

Leorio ya estaba comprometido con esa señorita perfección, y él ahora sólo era un estorbo.

Suspiró al tiempo que se sentaba sobre su cama. Olía y se sentía extraño; como si algo le faltara... algo como...

-Leorio... –

-Me llamabas? – preguntó el moreno, al entrar de sorpresa en la pieza de Kurapika, haciendo que éste se sonrojara completamente.

-N-no-no! – respondió, moviendo los brazos frenéticamente, asustado de que supiera que estaba pensando en él.

-Bueno, da igual – respondió el otro, colocando algo muy frío sobre las piernas de Kurapika- te traje esto-.

-Helado? (N/A: XD!) – preguntó, sin entender muy bien.

-Sip, un tazón gigante de helado – respondió el mayor – sé que te encanta (N/A: más XD!) – y con una gran sonrisa comenzó a comer del tazón que trajo para sí.

-Y para qué mierda quiero helado yo? – preguntó, aún molesto, el siempre carismático rubio.

-Ah, vamos, no te hagas – respondió Leorio con helado en la boca (N/A: infinitos XDDD!)– o me vas a decir que cuando tienes problemas o piensas mucho en algo no comes mucho helado? -.  
Y luego de decir esto, se sentó en la cama, junto a su amigo.

Kurapika sonrió para sí. Él lo conocía. Sabía mucho más de él, de lo que dejaba que otros supieran. Además, parecía preocupado, y había notado que algo raro le pasaba. (bueno, después de todo ese griterío, quién no). Se sintió feliz, a pesar de todo; y comenzó a comer.

-Por cierto- comentó de pronto el mayor – a mí si me agrada el apellido de Shainy, es... elegante, no sé... -.

Kurapika sólo lo miró. No quería arruinar el momento con otro de sus ataques.

-Oyeeee... – insistió el mayor – ahora no vas a hablarme? Primero te emborrachas una noche, a la mañana siguiente vas a la casa de Shainy, luego me gritas y ahora no hablas... a ti te pasa algo raro – concluyó.

Kurapika no respondió. No por el hecho de que no pudiese creer que le costara tanto llegar a una conclusión tan obvia; sino, porque Leorio había traído el tema de la noche anterior, que llevaba tanto tiempo atormentando al menor.

-Le-leorio... – habló tímidamente – lo de la noche anterior...-

-Aaaaah si! Juajua, tú comportamiento de anoche? Ahh, te hubieses visto... realmente fue – suspiró – mágico -.

Mágico? AAAAAAARGH! Qué mierda pudo haber hecho que fuese tan mágico? Volar? Chuparse el codo? Declarars—

Arg! Y si? Y si se hubiese declarado? Después de todo, recordaba haber intentado besar a Leorio! Estando éste conciente! Tenía que saberlo!

Tomó aire profundamente y preguntó:

-Q-qué fue... qué fue lo que hice?-

-Seguro que quieres saber? – preguntó Leorio, haciendo que su amigo pensara dos veces antes de responder.

-S-si-.

-Bieeeen, a ver, primero llegué y estabas tirado en el suelo así que te hablé para preguntar qué hacías. Aunque no me escuchaste, te pusiste a balbucear cosas que no entendí, porque modulas realmente mal cuando estás ebrio – Leorio se puso de pie frente a Kurapika y comenzó a actuar lo que decía – y luego, te acercaste a mí , cada vez más (en este punto, podemos notar el rojo fosforescente que se apodera del rostro de Kurapika al acercarse el rostro de Leorio al suyo) y después...-

-D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-después q-q-q-q-q-qué? – preguntó, cada vez más ansioso.

-Después vomitaste-.

PAFF!

Luego de caerse, Kurapika agradeció el hecho de que Leorio actuara esta última parte; y sobre todo, el hecho de no haber llegado más lejos. Ja! Pensar que temía el haberse declarado, como si tuviese el valor para eso...; si apenas podía mirar a Leorio a los ojos sin sonrojarse (no, en realidad no podía).   
Suspiró algo frustrado. A una parte de él le hubiese gustado que se declarase, así ahora todo estaría dicho. Pero por otro lado, al menos podía estar con él, como grandes amigos que eran, sin miedo; por lo menos, hasta que se casara.

Se casara.

Con ella.

Shainy.

Sintió como el nudo en la garganta volvía a formarse, luego de haber creído que el llanto de la tarde era suficiente; pero no. Se quedó ahí en el lugar, sin levantar la vista, no permitiría que Leorio lo viese llorar jamás; su orgullo estaba en juego.

-Kurapika...? – escuchó la voz del otro, en un tono de preocupación – estás bien? –

-Leorio...- dijo el rubio, aún en el suelo – abrázame-.

-Eh? Kurapika, estás bien? -.

-Abrázame – repitió el menor, aún sin levantar la vista. Malditas lágrimas, no importaba lo que hiciese, no levantaría la vista.  
De pronto, sintió los brazos de Leorio cruzados tras su espalda, y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

-Estás bien? – preguntó Leorio. No era la primera vez que le preguntaba, pero sí la primera que le pedía abrazarlo. Lo sintió tan delgado, tan frágil. Cómo era posible que alguien como él fuese el gran controlador de Nen que era y fuese tan fuerte como para derrotar a alguien de la Araña?

El kuruta asintió sin levantar la vista. Ahora las lágrimas serían demasiado notorias si levantaba la vista, y su voz también podía delatarlo. Pero Leorio pareció notar que era mentira su respuesta, e hizo más profundo el abrazo.

-S-sólo... estoy un poco cansado – respondió luego de unos minutos de silencio, el rubio.

-Cansado de qué? – insistió – digo, no has hecho nada que requiera un gran esfuerzo, ni siquiera limpiaste tu propio vómito, y has estado como vago en la casa todos los días. Hoy te vi correr luego de mucho tiempo, incluso creo que te falta ejercicio, estás muy delgado, estarías mejor con más músculos, no sé, podrías hacer ejercicio, tal vez eso necesitas, podrías comer un poco más, quizás relajarte un poco, no sé, ver televisión, correr, comer, tantas cosas...-

Entonces, Kurapika estalló. (Por segunda vez)

-Cállate! No necesito comer, ni correr ni nada! Estoy cansado de ti! De ti y de tu maldito noviazgo, estoy enojado, molesto, frustrado, desesperado, harto, estoy... – levantó la vista hacia Leorio sin darse cuenta ni él mismo de lo que decía – estoy celoso-.

-Ce-celoso...? – preguntó, incrédulo – celoso por qué? -.

Y con esa pregunta, con esa simple interrogante, Kurapika cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Bajó la vista, y secó las malditas lágrimas. Miró a los lados, y notó el tazón de helado en el suelo, y una gran mancha (seguramente helado derretido) sobre la alfombra; y por último, los brazos de Leorio en su espalda, tal como aquella noche, cuando se besaron.  
Volvió a subir la vista, buscando los ojos de Leorio, era el momento; ya no importaba Shainy, ni nada.

-Porque vas a casarte – dijo.

_Continuará..._

---

_Notas de Minasuka:_ Muhahaha! Seeeh lo corté ahí! Uta que soy mala io XD. Ya, como dicen por ahí que ya no puedo responder reviews (es verdad?), haré una respuesta general:

RACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS POR EL REVIEW! Y disculpen la tardanza. Ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo, porque a mí sí.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esto aunque haya un capitulo por año XD. Trataré de acelerar más el ritmo, que sino va a quedar en el olvido.  
Damas y caballeros, gracias por su preferencia, la Liga Antishainy agradece su colaboración con reviews.

Minasuka.


	5. Shainy ¿y yo?

WAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ni yo puedo creerlo! Luego de tanto tiempo, he vuelto! Luego de que me amenazaran en reviews x no actualizar, he vuelto! XD Y aprovechadno las vacaciones, qué mejor que comenzar a actualizar de una vez por todas? Y comencé con uno de mis favoritos :D

Aquí va cabrits!!

**_Disclaimer:_** Togashi-sama es el dueño de todo, yosólo hice el fic :B

**¿Celoso yo?**

-¿Porque voy a casarme?- repitió incrédulo, al tiempo que el rubio asentía. –¡No seas ridículo!- exclamó, luego de unos instantes – tú encontrarás a alguien también, Kurapica, encontrarás a alguna chica que te quiera tanto como Shainy a mí, aunque es difícil, pero créeme que es posible-.

El kuruta lo miró por unos instantes, sin saber qué responder. Después de todo, Leorio no entendía nunca nada.

-Cabeza hueca- le dijo, luego de levantarse y liberarse del delicioso abrazo.

-Ahora qué hice?- preguntó extrañado.

-Nada, sólo… creo que necesito dormir, eso es todo – respondió. Que estúpido se sentía ahora. No podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer. ¿Acaso creyó que contándole sobre sus celos él reaccionaría¿O por lo menos, entendería de que mierda el estaba hablando? No. Leorio sólo tenía ojos, oídos y sobre todo, corazón para Shainy. Y eso era lo que más le dolía a Kurapica.  
¿Que encontraría a alguien¿¡A quién!? Si él solamente quería a Leorio, y eso era imposible, él se casaría y estaría lejos de su vida para siempre. Eso era.

Al entrar el rubio a su habitación, ya tenía decidido qué iba a hacer.

---

Se sentó sobre la maleta, intentando que con su peso fuera más fácil cerrarla… pero no. Al momento de sentarse, la maleta se abrió con fuerza haciéndolo caer y golpeándose en la cabeza.

-AAAARGH!! – gritó, antes de ponerse de pie y poniendo la ropa que había salido, dentro del equipaje nuevamente – MALDITA MALETA, MALDITA ROPA, MALDITA SHAINY, MALDITO Y DELICIOSO LEORIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-.

PLOF!

Nuevamente se abrió la maleta, y esta vez todo su contenido salió volando por la habitación, cayendo junto a él una corbata de Leorio. Había pensado llevársela como recuerdo, pero ahora que la veía se daba cuenta que eso sólo le haría más daño. La tomó entre sus manos y sintió el aroma del suavizante que le gustaba al moreno. Sonrió al recordar cuando el mayor repetía la frase del comercial del producto, con su ritmo: "si es tan suave como para el trasero de un bebé, lo es para usted". Abrazó la prenda como si con ello lograse impregnarse de ese olor que finalmente le recordaba a su amado. Ese olor que quería llevar siempre, pero al mismo tiempo, olvidarlo para dejar de sufrir.

-Leorio…- no pudo contenerse – eres un IDIOTA! - y tiró la corbata lejos, para finalmente cerrar la maleta.

TOC-TOC

-Kurapicaaaa… - se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta – ¿Kurapica estás ahí¿Estás bien?-.

-S-sí, ya voy – respondió rápidamente, mientras se limpiaba las rebeldes lágrimas que intentaban brotar. – ¿Qué quieres? – fue lo primero que dijo al abrir la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueeeeno, sólo pensaba…- respondió lentamente el otro, alargando las palabras – sólo pensaba en lo que me dijiste hace un rato y creo que debo hacer algo al respecto-.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Cómo que '¿eh?'? – respondió imitando burlescamente la voz de Kurapica – ¡no te hagas¡Sí sabes de qué te estoy hablando! – y al ver la confundida expresión de Kurapica, agregó – ¡sobre tus celos¡argh¡Ven conmigo! -.

Y diciendo esto último, tomó al kuruta del brazo sin que éste se negara y lo subió al auto con él.

-¿D-dónde me llevas? – preguntó temeroso. ¿Acaso…¿¡Podrían ir directo al registro civil a hacer realidad su amor!? Quizás todo esto era un plan truculento para engañarlo y hacerlo creer que no era correspondido; o. ¡no! Sino que era para conquistarlo y volverlo loco con esa mujer maldita, para que en realidad cuando se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, fuera una sorpresa ver todo este plan¡aunque no sería sorpresa¡Y entonces se casarían y serían felices por el resto de sus vidas¡Era perfecto!

Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- ¿eh?-.

Se detuvieron. Un gran letrero iluminaba a ambos.

-¿"Chicuelonas"? – leyó en voz alta sin entender absolutamente nada, el kuruta.

-¡Si! – repondió animado el mayor – Aquí en este barrio, en un bar como"Chicuelonas" es dónde conocí a mi futura esposa, y…- abrazando a su amigo, agregó – ¡aquí es donde te traje para que tú encontraras la tuya! -.

¿La suya¿LA SUYA¡¿Mujer¡¡¡NO¡ARGH¡Leorio estúpido¡realmente lo había entendido mal! Y ahora lo había traído a un barrio de mala muerte – y no tenía ninguna intención en conocer más sobre cómo se conocieron los futuros esposos – para que conociera a una cualquiera.

-Y¿qué dices? – preguntó alegremente el moreno – no permitiré que mi amigo pase solo su juventud, debes encontrar a alguien, amigo mío, alguien que realmente te am---

- Tú… - respondió sin pensar el otro.

-¿Yo¡No seas tonto, Kurapica¡Me refiero a una mujer! Alguien con quien te imagines el resto de tu vida, alguien con quien quieras estar—

-¡TÚ! – insistió el menor – Leorio yo…-

-¿Kurapica, estás bien? – preguntó – no quise decir que yo no estaré ahí para ti cada vez que lo necesites, pero…- y sin saber qué mas decir para animar a su amigo, guardó silencio. Un silencio tan largo como incómodo.

-B-bueno, entremos, no te parece? – preguntó el mayor, empujando a su amigo hacia la entrada – no me mires así, Kurapica, ya verás que te gustará -.

Claro, le gustará, le gustará matar a todos aquellos que esté ahí, a los hombres por calentarse con esas mujerzuelas y a las mujeres por calentarlos, especialmente a la que osara acercarse a SU Leo-chan.

El interior del local era bastante simple. Sillones, una barra, y mujeres escasas de ropa sirviendo tanto en la barra como en todo el lugar.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó el mayor, hinchando el pecho, como si estuviera orgulloso – ¿No te parece agradable este lugar?

-Adorable- respondió sarcásticamente.

- Sabía que te gustaría, ven conmigo – y tomándolo del brazo, lo llevó hacia la barra – hermosa dama – llamó a la bar-woman – por favor, sírvale lo más fuerte que haya para mi amigo, el cual viene hoy a conquistar -.

Kurapica simplemente cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Sentía vergüenza ajena. ¿Realmente hablaba así Leorio a estas mujeres? No le gustaba. Miró el trago que la mujer acababa de traerle; después de todo, ya sabía qué se sentía estar ebrio, y hacer estupideces. Además, tenía planeado marcharse esa noche para dejar que su amigo viviera feliz con esa mujer, qué importaba lo que hiciera o dijera por culpa del trago.

Tomó el vaso en sus manos y rápidamente se bebió todo el contenido.

-Otro, por favor –

-Vaya, veo que ya le has agarrado el gusto a esto – exclamó Leorio, alegremente, al tiempo que pedía uno para él también – ¿ves? Si no es tan malo, el único problema es la resaca al día siguiente, pero nada que no se pueda resistir¿verdad? -.

-Claro – respondió el rubio, mientras se bebía el segundo y pedía ya un tercero – lo que tú digas -.

-¿Sucede algo, Kurapica? –

Suspiró. Claro que sucede algo, tú eres el idiota que no lo ha notado. Llevo ya no sé cuánto tiempo enamorado de ti y tú ni te enteras. Aunque me di cuenta yo también hace muy poco, no puedo evitarlo. No puedo evitar que mi corazón se acelere cuando te tengo cerca, te miro a los ojos, te hablo, te escucho, te veo, o simplemente pienso en ti. No hay nada que pueda hacer para detener lo que siento. Y tú no lo sabes. ¿Y si lo supieras que harías¿Huirías de mí¿Tratarías de evitarme¿Aún me considerarías tu amigo¿Me invitarías a tu boda? Argh. Tu boda. Cómo la detesto ya, aunque no haya ocurrido aún. Yo lo único que deseo es que así sea. Que no ocurra jamás y que acabes esta estúpida relación que llevas con esa mujer. Con ese yo-mujer. Con esa... Shainy…, maldita.

Lo miró a los ojos y sintió su corazón acelerarse. ¿Acaso no lo notaba¿No podía ver en sus ojos que esto era una tortura¿Que lo mataba poco a poco? Que ya no tenía sentido quedarse más tiempo con él, si ahora planeaba pasar el resto de su vida con una mujer. Sucedían muchas cosas. Pero ninguna parecía poder cambiarse, sólo aceptarlas.

-Leorio –

-¿Sí…? –

-¿…realmente la amas?- finalmente preguntó, al momento que intentaba tragar el gran nudo en la garganta que sentía – ¿de verdad… estás seguro de amarla realmente? – volvió a preguntar, apretando los puños y mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-¿P-por qué la pregunta? – preguntó extrañado – claro que la amo, sino no me casaría con ella¿no crees? -.

-Tienes razón – respondió, resignado el más joven, al tiempo que se tomaba su último vaso -ya había perdido la cuenta después del tercero- y sentía cómo todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. - Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me retire -.

-¿Eh¿Y a dónde piensas ir? -.

-A casa – respondió el otro, mientras pensaba en ello. _Casa. _Se sentía tan… lejano. Después de todo, dentro de unas semanas, dejaría de ser casa, para convertirse en un frío lugar sin Leorio. Simplemente sería un maldito departamento.

-Creí que esto era lo que querías – dijo el moreno, antes de que su amigo se alejara lo suficiente como para no oírlo - ¿me vas a decir en algún momento qué es lo que quieres? -.

_A ti. Todo lo que quería era a ti._

-No quiero nada, sólo dormir – respondió Kurapica, con una sonrisa forzada en su cara – nos vemos más tarde – dijo finalmente, saliendo del lugar.

---------

A Leorio, sólo quería a Leorio.

Caminó pensando en lo bien que lo pasaban juntos. Todo daba vueltas. Su cabeza, el suelo, el cielo, las calles. ¿Dónde andaba? Aaaargh, maldito Leorio, por su culpa, ahora estaba perdido. Si él lo hubiera detenido y raptado a un lugar lejano donde vivirían felices, esto no habría pasado. Si el maldito doctorcito lo hubiera llevado a otro lugar, si no lo hubiese invitado a tomar a ese bar de mala muerte con esas mujerzue—nonono¿cómo se llamaba¿Chiquilinas¿Chisparinas¿Chiapas¿Chistosas¿Chiculonas¡Ah¡Sí¡¡Chicuelonas¡Eso era¿Cómo puede ser que exista un lugar así? Seguramente Shainy trabajaba ahí o algo. Shainy. Shaniny. ¡Shainyyyyyy¡Todo era tan perfecto sin ella! Tantos recuerdos preciosos. Extrañaba estar con él a solas. Aunque fuera comer. Le gustaba comer con él y comentar lo mal que Leorio cocinaba. Se reía cuando recordaba que el moreno siempre lo convencía para que cocinara Kurapica. Siempre le decía que cocinaba igual que su mamá.

-Tonta Shainy…- dijo, antes de mirar el lugar donde se encontraba. El cual, después de todo no era desconocido.

Esa casa, ese jardín. Era… ¡era la casa de esa mujer¡De esa chicuelona¡Shainy!

Se acercó tambaleándose a la puerta. Sabía muy bien qué decir. Había esperado mucho este día. Bueno, realmente no. No tenía idea que estaba haciendo. Pero en su mundo de ebrio, todo tenía sentido.

¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!

-¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!! – repitió Kurapica el sonido del timbre, al tiempo que lo tocaba.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una sorprendida – y siempre de perfecta apariencia – Shainy.

-¿Kurapica, qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañada al encontrarlo en su pórtico – ¿estás bien? -.

-¡¡¡N-NO!!! – respondió efusivamente el otro – ¡No estoy bien¡Y es por culpa tuya¡Tú… tú, mala mujer! -.

Negro.

PAFF!

Luego de decir esto último, el kuruta se había desmayado.

----

-Mmmm…-

-¿Kurapica, ya has despertado? –

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Su cabeza, cómo dolía. Maldita resaca. Vio a Shainy frente a él, preocupada. Se había desmayado al parecer. Ya comenzaba a recordar. Había llegado a la casa de Shainy por casualidad y había aprovechado la oportunidad para decirle cuánto la detestaba por interponerse entre él y Leorio. Pero no había alcanzado. Todo se había vuelto negro al poco tiempo de entrar.

Realmente no importaba mucho ahora, ya que planeaba marcharse. Miró la hora.

-¡¿LAS 9!? – exclamó, haciendo que su dolor de cabeza aumentara horriblemente – ¡DORMÍ TODA LA NOCHE! -.

-Kurapica, no te preocupes – dijo la joven, al tiempo en que le daba al rubio una taza de café – Leorio llamó hoy en la mañana al darse cuenta que no habías dormido en su casa, viene en camino -.

¿Leorio venía¡No¡Tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible¡No podía verlo, sino se acobardaría y no se iría jamás!

-Y-yo, debo irme – tartamudeó, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama donde se encontraba recostado (¿cómo lo había llevado desde la entrada hasta esa cama? Vaya, a pesar de verse tan frágil y delicada, esa mujer era increíblemente fuerte) – D-debo… debo ir a ser algo urgente, lo siento no puedo esperar a que llegue – y diciendo esto último caminó hacia la puerta.

-Si quieres, puedo llevarte hasta allá –

-N-no, gracias, es aquí cerca, pero MUY urgente – respondió rápidamente.

-Ah…, bueno, adiós…-

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Después de todo, ella no era tan mala. Simplemente le había ganado con Leorio. Simplemente había hecho que le rompieran el corazón. Nada muy grave¿verdad? Se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó, mirándolo amablemente.

Esa pregunta, esa maldita pregunta.

-No, nada – respondió, y abrazándola, agregó- sólo quería felicitarte por encontrar a un hombre tan bueno… – guardó silencio un momento, para evitar que su voz comenzara a quebrarse – sólo prométeme algo –

-¿Q-qué cosa? –

-Prométeme que vas a hacerlo muy, pero muy feliz, se lo merece -.

-Lo prometo, pero porqu---

-¿Kurapica? –

El aludido volteó al escuchar la conocida voz.

-Le-Leorio, yo…- balbuceó.

-Ahora veo…- dijo el moreno, sin avanzar ni un solo paso y con el tono de voz más calmado posible – cuando dijiste que estabas celoso, no era que estuvieses celoso por la boda, sino que por la novia… -.

-¿Qu-qué?- preguntó sin entender el rubio – Leorio, no se que estás pensando pero no es-

-¡CÁLLATE! – exclamó, enfurecido el mayor.

-Leo-chan, no es lo que piensas Kurapica sólo estaba---

-¿¡Estaba qué!? – gritó – los vi claramente, y ya sé que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, con permiso -.

-Leo-chan…-

-¡No me llames así! – respondió a sui prometida el moreno – yo ya no soy nada tuyo¿me entiendes¡¡¡LA BODA SE CANCELA!!!-.

Y con un portazo, dejó la vivienda.

-No te preocupes, yo iré a hablar con él – dijo, sin pensarlo, el rubio – ya verás como todo se arregla Shainy, sólo es un malentendido -.

-Gracias…- respondió ella, tristemente.

Corrió para alcanzar a su amigo, quien se encontraba entrando a su auto.

-¡Leorio! – lo llamó.

El estudiante de medicina lo miró de una manera tan fría, que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del kuruta. Nunca antes había visto a su amigo tan enfurecido.

-Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir-.

-¡Pero yo no! -.

-¡Dímelo entonces! – gritó Leorio – ¡dime de una vez por todas que mierda te pasa¡Haz actuado extraño hace un tiempo y yo como un imbécil me preocupé por ti¡Traté de entenderte, pero claro¡Cómo iba a hacerlo si jamás imaginé esto¡Ahora entiendo porqué actuabas así! Bueno, ya cancelé mi boda, puedes quedarte con ella, con Shainy ¡si tanto la amas y---! -.

-¡¡¡No la amo a ella!!! – respondió, sin poder aguantarse ni un poco más – Leorio…, he actuado así por celos, porque no soporto el hecho de que te cases con ella, porque fui un idiota al darme cuenta hace tan poco, porque… - lo miró a los ojos, notando como su amigo dejaba de mirarlo con odio – porque te amo -.

_Continuará..._

---.-.-.

Notas de Minasuka: POM POM POOOOM!! Seeeh! Aquí está el capíutlo 5! Ojalá les haya gustado, porque cuando partí no me gustaba mucho, pero luego volvió toda la historia a mí y me ha gustado mucho!  
Bueno, Ahora os invito a pasar a dejar un review, para saber al menos que hay gente que sigue esta historia, a pesar de las constantes demoras de su escritora :P.  
Gracias!

Minasukilla


	6. Leorio ¿y yo?

Perdóoooooooooooooon perdóoooon, yo sé que me demoréeee, mas no era mi intención, causar tanto dolor

:P

YA! Luego de mucho (y digo, muuuuucho) tiempo, logré juntar ideas para terminar mi fic. Así es! El capitulo final, a continuación:

_**Disclaimer:**_ Togashi-sama es el genio tras los personajes, yo sólo los usé maquiavélicamente.

**¿Celoso yo?**

-Porque te amo-.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse al momento que se terminaba de decir esas palabras. Lo había dicho, ya no había forma que Leorio no entendiera. No era una indirecta, no era una mentira, era la pura y sana verdad que venía carcomiendo al kuruta desde hacia unos días, y que había- o estaba d apunto- de arruinar una amistad.

Respiró hondo. El moreno no respondía. Había algo en sus ojos… tristeza?

Pasaron unos segundos más, pero que para el rubio se sintieron milenios. Lo habia escuchado? Ahora, además de ser medio bruto, también era sordo?

-Kurapika… yo – finalmente Leorio comenzó una respuesta, antes de que el kuruta volviera a hablar – no puedo de nuevo...-

Kurapika lo miró extrañado. Que clase de respuesta era eso? De nuevo? Si esto nunca había pasado antes!

Si pensó por un momento que la situación era incómoda, ahora sí que lo era. Ambos en silencio, por unos 2, 5, 10 minutos. Hasta que finalmente el moreno se subió a su auto, cerrando la puerta y marchándose sin hablar.

Y ahí quedó Kurapica, en frente de la casa de esa maldita, quién había arruinado todo. O habia sido culpa de él? O acaso de leorio? O simplemente fue su mala suerte de haberse enamorado de alguien que no podría corresponderle? Especialmente cuando ese alguien se encontraba enamorado hasta las patas de su clon.

Decidió salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, después de todo, estaba fuera de la casa de su competencia... o mejor dicho, de la vencedora.

Mientras corría (quien sabe dónde) sintió como el nudo en su garganta aumentaba. Lo había hecho, le había dicho, y había sido rechazado. Él, había perdido.

Se detuvo cuando finalmente lo entendió. No había más que hacer. Seguramente Leorio hablaría con la maldita esa, y volverían a amarse y el quedaría en el olvido.

"_supongo que me gusta mucho, después de todo no creí que podría volver a sentirme así..."_

Esa cierto. No era la primera vez que Leorio se sentía así por alguien, por lo tanto… aun era posible que los sentimientos por Shainy se acabaran! O no? Es decir, claro, a la otra nunca antes la había mencionado, ni tampoco se le había notado si quiera, talvez esta Shainy era de verdad…

-Ahhhh – suspiró. No había forma de decidirse qué hacer. Caminó de vuelta al departamento. Tan frío que sonaba decirlo, y aun así no se comparó en lo más mínimo al estar ahí. Apenas abrió la puerta, sintió cómo las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Este lugar ya no era de los dos. Ya no quería estar ahí. Fue a buscar las cosas que había dejado listas para marcharse y lo que encontró, no era exactamente lo que se esperaba.

-Cuando pensabas decirme? – la mirada reprochadora de Leorio, sentado en la cama de Kurapika fue, quizás, la más aterradora que había visto; sin mencionar la de cuando creyó que él y Shainy lo engañaban, o talvez, esto de amar a tu mejor en amigo en secreto te hace ver todo más aterrador, en fin, quien sabe.

- No sé de que hablas – ok. No era la mejor respuesta. Pero real mente no esperaba encontrarse a Leorio ahí. No esperaba tener esta conversación, y mucho menos ahora.

Leorio sólo sonrió. No era lo que el rubio imaginó que haría, exactamente. Más bien, no estaba nada contento con la situación. Ya lo había dicho, y Leorio sabía lo que el kuruta sentía por él, y aun así… huía? Acaso no sentía por lo menos la necesidad de aclarar las cosas? Así sintió como su confusión se fue transformando en ira. Uno nunca debe huir de las cosas!

- Por qué no me dijiste antes! – pero al parecer, el moreno sentía la misma rabia hacia el menor – o pensabas esperar hasta que estuviera casado?-.

- Tú fuiste el que no dijo nada! – el kuruta tampoco pensaba que una conversación racional era lo que ameritaba la situación- cómo es eso que conoces a alguien y decides casarte a meses de conocerla? Además no vengas a decirme eso como si el que te dijera haría que tu decisión de casarte cambiara!

- Bueno, ahora estarás contento, no voy a casarme! –

- Pues ha sido idea tuya cancelarlo! -respondió, cada vez meditando menos lo que respondía- o es que acaso la señorita perfección no era suficiente para el graaan Leorio?-

- No vengas a tratarla así, ella nunca fue nada más que agradable contigo! –

-Pues claro, si ella es taaaan perfecta –.

- Claro que no lo es…- respondió leorio, antes la sorpresa de Kurapica. Acaso se habia vuelto loco? – ella… no era perfecta- y drásticamente, su mirada se suavizó – ella no eras tú, Kurapika…-.

_**Continuará…**_

**NOOOO! JAJAJA, bromiii :P, sigan leyendo:**

Qué significaba eso? Acaso… Imposible.

-L-Leorio?-

-Tienes alguna idea, lo difícil que es tratar de olvidarse de ti? – el moreno miró al rubio, de una manera que éste no había visto en meses (quizás antes de que la innombrable apareciera en sus vidas) – teniéndote cerca a diario, sin poder alejarme por miedo a perderte…- desde cuando? Mientras más palabras salían de, el ya ruborizado y quizás, algo avergonzado, Leorio, más confundido el kuruta se encontraba – y ahora, que finalmente creí haber encontrado a alguien que me recordaba a ti, vienes y me arrojas esto encima, Kurapika…- terminó diciendo, fijando firmemente sus ojos sobre los del menor.

Alguien que le recordaba a él? Entonces… aún no se daba cuenta de que no sólo se parecía, sino que eran_ idénticos_? Leorio no podía ser más despistado. Sin embargo, lo que había dicho no había pasado en vano. Kurapika no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

"_supongo que me gusta mucho, después de todo no creí que podría volver a sentirme así..."_

"_Kurapika… yo no puedo de nuevo..."_

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Leorio le quería. Realmente él sentía algo por él! Quería saltar de emoción, quería saltar a sus brazos y decirle que finalmente podían estar juntos, pero había algo que no cuadraba. Por qué Leorio había escapado entonces? Se avergonzaba? Ahh no, eso si que no! No le perdonaría el hecho que después de todo esto, ahora viniera con eso!

-Entonces…, p-por qué huiste? – preguntó, casi con un hilo de voz.

-Te imaginas lo difícil que es asumir que te gusta tu mejor amigo? Especialmente si tienes que hacerlo frente a la casa de tu ex-prometida..-

Bueno, ahí tenía un punto.

-Pero podrías haberme dicho algo…-

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Leorio se había adelantado, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio, acercándolo a su cuerpo, y besándolo suavemente. Kurapika podía sentir esos suaves y cálidos labios que había besado alguna vez, y que temía no volver a sentir. Abrió los labios para permitir que la lengua del moreno entrara, haciéndolo perder la fuerza en sus piernas.

El beso anterior no había sido así. Esta vez, había _algo_ que lo hacia sentir, bueno, _cosas._

Y tan repentino como comenzó, Leorio terminó el beso, dejando al kuruta aún con los ojos cerrados y la boca semiabierta.

-Kurapika, lo siento – le dijo, suavemente, con una seductora voz que Kurapika desconocía (y digámoslo, le agradaba) – tuve miedo, y no supe que responder… - y poniendo carita de perro faldero, agregó - me perdonas? -.

Como se atrevía a pedirle perdón después de ese beso? Desde cuando Leorio ocupaba su maldito y seductor ser para manipularlo?

Nuevamente, antes de que pudiese responder, ya se encontraba atrapado por los labios del moreno, pero esta vez, logró juntar sus fuerzas por unos segundos, para decir:

-Tienes suerte que no sea de esos tipos celosos que se volvería loco por algo así – y cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto, lo besó.

Si tan sólo supiera…

Ya estaba oscuro cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. Si no fuese por la vista de un Leorio durmiendo a su lado, creería que todo había sido un sueño. Y pensar que todo ese tiempo que él estuvo vagando por distintos bares y mujeres, en realidad buscaba olvidarlo. Quien pensaría que Leorio fuera, a su propia manera, tan dulce?

Mañana hablarían con Shainy, y esperaban que ella entendiera. Después de todo, no era mala persona, y –por mucho que odiara admitirlo – era lo suficientemente buena como para tener celos de ella.

El kuruta se acercó aun más al dormido Leorio, quien todavía se encontraba con toda su ropa puesta (excepto su chaqueta y sus zapatos… por supuesto). "Que fuera especial", había dicho. Si tan sólo supiera las ganas de kurapia tenía, talvez no pensaría lo mismo. Aun así, se sentía halagado; pues sabía que cuando fuera que fuese, sería especial. Además, no había apuro, pues sabía que él y Leorio estarían juntos.

Miró la cara adormecida de estudiante de medicina, y sin despertarlo, lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Y con una sonrisa en sus labios, recordó la frase que siempre venía a su mente cuando pensaba en Leorio

- Eres un idiota-.

*FIN*

-.-.-.

Notas de minasuka: ehhh! Lo he logrado! Quiero agradecerle a todos, absolutamente TODOS! Los que esperaron que terminara este fic, y especialmente a aquellos que me mandaron reviews para amenazarme, obligarme y convencerme de que continuara. Muchas muuuchas gracias!

Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí sí , y ya saben, besos, abrazos, rosas y tomatazos: dejen review ;D

Eso ha sido todo leidis and yentelmen! Gracias por volar con mina-air!

Minasukarsh


End file.
